By use of film analyses, the response capacity of frogs with lesions of midbrain and of pontine "visuomotor" structures will be evaluated. Animals with lesions in efferent pathways from optic tectum will be tested for feeding, threat avoidance, optokinetic nystagmus, phototaxis, and barrier detour ability. Subjects with lesions of various commissures will be tested for interhemispheric integration and for crossed inhibition functions related to interocular "conflict."